


A Night on the Town

by TheColdestGinger



Series: Universal Constant [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, CSI Wally, F/M, Lawyer Artemis, they're in LOOOOOVE, this one is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdestGinger/pseuds/TheColdestGinger
Summary: When Wally's date stands him up Artemis saves the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic crossposted from FF.

"Sir, would you like to order a starter while you wait?"

Wally faked a smile. "No. I'm sure she's going to be here soon."

"Alright." The waiter pursed his lips and gave a small nod before walking away.

This was embarrassing. Linda should've been there an hour ago. Wally didn't want to accept that she stood him up. He really thought they had a thing going too. Everyone was shooting apologetic looks his direction, only making the situation worse.

Unwilling to give up, Wally grabbed another breadstick and decided to give Linda ten more minutes.

* * *

Artemis wouldn't really consider herself a particularly nice person. Sure, she was nice to people, but that was only when she had to be. However, she wouldn't call herself completely heartless either.

She was a Friday night regular at The Bistro. Her work colleagues always met up at the bar for the happy hour to start off the weekend. Today Artemis found herself paying more attention to her surroundings instead of the conversation. She couldn't help but notice a man sitting by himself in the corner. He had been there for some time and had not ordered food yet. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. She wasn't the only one that noticed the man's predicament.

"Poor fella." The bartender shook his head. "Mike says he's been sitting there for over an hour."

Artemis frowned, "That's awful." She glanced back over to the man's direction. He looked familiar. She'd seen him around the courthouse a few times. She recalled he was an expert witness of some kind. He was kind of cute, in her opinion.

She glanced back over to her colleagues. They were still arguing about one of the cases they were working with. Artemis had lost track of the conversation and had no intention of catching up. She looked back over to the man in the corner. She felt bad for the poor guy.

Artemis wasn't sure what came over her, because the next thing she knew she was walking over to that man's table. He didn't seem to notice she was there until she slipped into the seat.

"I'm so sorry I'm late sweetie, you wouldn't believe the day I've had!" Artemis said a little louder than she had to so everyone would stop staring at the poor guy.

The man looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. "Who are you?"

Artemis settled herself into her seat and picked up a menu. "Your date."

He looked like he was at a loss for words. "But why are you here?" He asked in a soft voice. It was like he didn't trust the words coming out of his mouth.

"You looked like you could use some company." Artemis folded her menu and snatched a breadstick out of the basket on the table. She wasn't really sure what to do, she was making this all up on the spot.

The man seemed to be in the same position. Though he seemed to relax a little bit since the patrons had stopped staring.

"Look, I can leave if you want me to. I was just trying to help you out."

"No, no it's just—Thank you." He seemed relieved.

Artemis shrugged, "No problem."

This was a lot more interesting than talking about caseloads with her colleagues.

The man had relaxed a little bit more, but he didn't stop staring. Artemis didn't really mind. She would probably do the same if anyone put her in this situation.

"So you got a name?" His smile was nervous, but he was putting up a good effort to play along.

"Artemis. You?" She couldn't help the smile that crept across her lips. All previous regrets about helping this poor man had washed away.

"Wally. Nice to meet you."

She laughed, "Likewise."

He flashed her another grin. This time he was more confident with himself. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an attorney, you?" She assumed she already knew the answer to her question, but it was polite to ask. She didn't want to come off as a creeper.

"CSI."

"That's cool!"

* * *

They ended up talking for the rest of the night. They seemed to have a lot in common. She told him about how she grew up in Gotham. He told her about his best friend in Gotham. Oddly enough, they both attended Stanford at the same time. She moved to Central City for law school and he could never imagine living anywhere else.

Wally spent his free time training for marathons. Artemis taught archery classes at the YMCA. She didn't have a lot of free time with her job, but she always made time to teach a class at least once a month. Archery was her ticket out of Gotham and she hoped to give that opportunity to other kids.

The evening seemed to last forever for Artemis and Wally, but it was not long enough. They talked long after they finished their meals. Wally insisted on paying the bill even after Artemis' offer to pay her half. It was his way of repaying her after saving the day.

After leaving the restaurant they walked down the block after getting some ice cream.

"Thank you for doing this, Artemis." Wally found his fingers intertwined with hers. He was sure he thanked her at least one hundred times before, but he felt that it was not enough.

She smiled and shook her head. "Wally you don't have to thank me every five seconds. I get it. No need to worry about it."

He shrugged sheepishly, "Just making sure."

Artemis squeezed his hand. Wally could feel his face grow warm. The phone in his pocked buzzed. He hated to let go of her hand, but his ice cream cone was in the other. He scowled as he saw who was on the other line. Linda was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. He really wanted to ignore her, but Linda was the kind of person who called until she got the results she wanted.

"Hello." He barely had a chance to talk before she began talking.

"Hey Wally. I'm so sorry I stood you up tonight. I double booked my calendar and didn't realize we were going out tonight until a few minutes ago. Can we take a rain check and meet up some other time. I really hope—"

"Linda don't worry about it. I completely understand. There's no need to reschedule. I hope you have a nice night."

Wally hung up on her before she had a chance to respond. He'd be lying if he were to say he wasn't at least a little bit butthurt about the fact that she stood him up, but he had a feeling that he knew someone that was going to help him get over that really quick.

"I'm guessing that was your date." Artemis seemed pleased with the way he handled the conversation.

Wally tried to seem indifferent about the subject. "Yeah. Apparently she double booked this evening."

Something flashed in Artemis' eyes and she grabbed his hand again. "Her loss."

A smile found its way onto Wally's lips. "Yeah, her loss." He repeated. All feelings he had for Linda vanished after that phone call. He didn't like her. He did hate her. He wished her the best, but as far as he was concerned that woman could find a new anonymous source for her stories.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about being with Artemis that felt right. He was glad that Linda stood him up because Artemis was so much better. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a great kindness from a complete stranger. The night could not have been more perfect. Artemis could have not been more perfect.

Wally stopped walking. They stood under one of the streetlamps. The warm glow of the light make Artemis' hair look like it was made of pure gold. Wally had never seen anything more beautiful. It was then he knew, as he looked into her beautiful eyes, that he would marry her one day. He had never been so sure of as he was about this. There was something inside of him that knew. Artemis was the one.

He leaned in and kissed her. Artemis melted into his embrace. Sparks flew and he could swear he heard fireworks going off in the distance. He never wanted to let go.

Eventually they stopped. Wally found himself staring at her. She smiled. Her cheeks were flushed and he had no doubt that his were as well, but he didn't care. There were very few things that Wally was sure of, but he knew that this was only the start of something great.

If he ever ran into Linda again he needed to be sure to thank her for introducing him to the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
